


Fully Done.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU of some kind, Angel Cas, Cas is Done, Heaven & Hell, Heaven's orders, One Shot, Plot Twist, Sassy Cas, enjoy, just for fun, prompt - vices, rise from Hell, start of their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Castiel is the Angel of the Lord, always doing what he's said to do.Now he goes to rescue Dean Winchester from Hell but there a minor detail, he's so done with everything.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fully Done.

**Author's Note:**

> helloo!  
> Something different but def in my style!  
> Enjoy.

Castiel sat patiently, listening to everyone planning out this rescue mission - or should he say, the start of the apocalypse mission.

He had been an angel for a long time, always holding his place, listening and doing whatever was needed.

So now they ordered him to go down to hell and grip tight this soul, and raise it from perdition back to earth so the apocalypse could start.

The fight to get to Dean’s Winchester’s soul was hard and a bit annoying, with all the demons trying to throw themselves at Castiel.

And finally he was there, the soul right in front of him, so shattered and ruined.

Cas needed to put it back together, to make it as good as new.

He started his job but all he could hear was the soul screaming for Sammy.

\- I have come to raise you from perdition. - Castiel said to this Dean Winchester, so pure and believing.

But to his surprise, he didn’t understand Castiel at all, it was all ill-ringing to him.

\- How rude. - Castiel hissed, stopping his work to think.

\- Sammy! - Dean screamed again, looking straight at Castiel.

\- That’s it. You know what, I don’t need this. I had enough with the last apocalypse. - And with that, he rose back up with his powerful wings, leaving the half-stitched soul in the pits of hell.

He rose higher and higher, away from this planet, out of the solar system, and even higher, finding a calm and lovely planet somewhere far away from all the people and all the angels and most importantly, far away from their annoying ass father.

And for once, Castiel could relax and just be who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written last year for Suptober.


End file.
